


Bywało gorzej

by Kafian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light-Hearted, Short One Shot, but they didn’t know it was one, casual date, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Daichi ma gorszy dzień i sądzi, że nic nie jest w stanie go zmienić. Ty pokazujesz mu, że wcale tak nie jest.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Bywało gorzej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neni_Northug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neni_Northug/gifts).



> Shot został napisany na życzenie.
> 
> **Ostrzeżenie:** Trochę mocno jestem do tyłu z fandomem, więc nie bijcie, jak coś wyda się OOC, I tried.  
> Plus, pierwszy raz pisałam z drugiej perspektywy; jakoś mi przypasowało.

  
Właśnie zrobiłaś sobie swój ulubiony napój, kiedy usłyszałaś wibrację telefonu, który wcześniej odłożyłaś na stół. Spojrzałaś na wyświetlacz, który poinformował cię o wiadomości od dobrego przyjaciela, Daichiego Sawamury. Zapytał, jak się czułaś i co robiłaś, na co od razu odpowiedziałaś zgodnie z prawdą. Zmartwiła cię jednak jego odpowiedź. Miał zły dzień, pokłócił się ze znajomym, a w pracy został zbesztany przez szefa. Jedna fala nieszczęść, jak to podsumował.

Zebrałaś wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i wyszłaś z domu, kierując się w dobrze znaną sobie stronę. Zahaczyłaś o spożywczak, pakując do koszyka konkretne produkty razy dwa. Nie martwiłaś się o to, ile cię te zakupy wyniosą, bo nie to było dla ciebie istotne. Dobro i samopoczucie twojego przyjaciela — to był priorytet.

Kiedy dotarłaś przed drzwi jego mieszkania, zaczęłaś mieć wątpliwości. Co, jeśli wolał zostać teraz sam, z dala od ludzi? Może swoją obecnością tylko pogorszysz jego obecny stan?

Cóż, nie zdążyłaś sobie dopowiedzieć niestworzonych rzeczy, gdyż drzwi przed tobą się otworzyły, a w nich stanąć Daichi. Nie wiadomo, kto z was był bardziej zdziwiony. Ty, stojąca z dwoma siatkami zakupów, zaczerwieniona jak burak po same uszy. A może Daichi, w klapkach, przetartych dresach i podkoszulku, z workiem śmieci w dłoni. Tak czy siak, oboje staliście tak przez krótką chwilę, dopóki jedno z was nie odważyło się odezwać.

— Hej, wejdź do środka. Wyrzucę śmieci i jestem z powrotem — przemówił, wciąż nieco zdezorientowany twoją obecnością. Nie wyglądał jednak na zirytowanego lub złego, więc weszłaś do mieszkania, zdejmując w przedpokoju buty. Odłożyłaś siatki na stole w kuchni i zaczęłaś powoli wyjmować z nich zakupione wcześniej produkty.

— Z jakiej okazji tyle zakupów? — zapytał Daichi, myjąc dłonie przy zlewie. Zakręcił kran i chwycił ręcznik, wycierając w niego dłonie. — Tylko mi nie mów, że masz urodziny… lub imieniny, które świętujesz.

— Żadna z tych rzeczy, nie masz się co martwić — odparłaś z uśmiechem, kończąc wypakowywanie produktów. — To, mój drogi przyjacielu, nazywa się pocieszenie w postaci twoich ulubionych przysmaków. Nie dziękuj.

Podszedł do ciebie, wpatrując się w jedzenie, które kupiłaś. Nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia. Po pierwsze, za twoją pamięć do tego typu szczegółów, a po drugie — za poświęcenie!

Zapytał się ciebie, czy nie miałaś przypadkiem już innych planów na ten dzień, co zbyłaś krótkim „gdy przyjaciel w potrzebie, to plany się jebie”. Zachłysnął się powietrzem na to przysłowie, które słyszał po raz pierwszy. Przyznałaś, że wymyśliłaś je na potrzebę chwili.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli, postanowiliście zrobić sobie całonocny maraton filmowy. Przygotowaliście więc sobie przekąski, potrzebne napoje i inne dodatki. Po wygodnym zajęciu miejsc puściłaś pierwszy film. Jeden z klasyków, za którym Daichi szalał.

Spoglądałaś na niego przez początek filmu, ciesząc się w środku, gdy ujrzałaś słaby zarys uśmiechu na jego twarzy. To już był krok do przodu!

Kiedy film się skończył, dochodziła już dwudziesta pierwsza na zegarze. Oznajmiłaś, że czas na krótką przerwę, takie tam rozprostowanie obolałych kości. Nie mogło oczywiście do tej krótkiej rozgrzewki zabraknąć piłki do siatkówki.

Zakończyliście swoją zabawę, kiedy dostałaś piłką prosto w głowę. Cóż, za późno zrobiłaś unik, ale może to i lepiej, bo za tobą znajdował się wazon.

— Nic ci nie jest? Bardzo boli? — zapytał Daichi, kładąc ci delikatnie dłoń na zaczerwienionym czole, które pulsowało ci bardziej, niż serce po pięciosekundowym biegu na autobus.

— Bywało gorzej — stwierdziłaś, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie bólu. Miałaś mroczki przed oczami i zakręciło ci się w głowie. Chwyciłaś się Daichiego dla równowagi, który zaprowadził cię z powrotem na kanapę.

Przyniósł ci szklankę zimnej wody, która — o dziwo — dała radę i ci pomogła. Mroczki zniknęły, a trzeźwość umysłu powróciła. 

Gdy przekonałaś Daichiego, że już wszystko było w porządku, wrócił do ciebie na kanapę, tym razem — co nie umknęło twojej uwadze — przysiadając się znacznie bliżej.

Gdzieś w połowie filmu poczułaś jego ramię, otulające cię niepewnie. Nie spodziewałaś się tego, jednak poszłaś za momentem chwili i wtuliłaś się w Daichiego. Poprawił przykrywający was koc i wróciłaś spojrzeniem na ekran telewizora.

Myślami byłaś jednak daleko od fabuły filmu. Twoja przyjaźń z Daichim, a może i zalążek czegoś więcej… nad tym się zastanawiałaś.

A Daichi, który powolnymi ruchami gładził dłonią twoje ramię, zdawał się myśleć o tym samym.


End file.
